


Storybooks and God

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you once believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybooks and God

There was a time you believed everything would work out how it was supposed to. God loved you, you loved him. What could be better - what else could you need other than that? A wife and kids would be nice. You thought you would get there eventually, and then you'd be like dad. You loved your dad. He taught you everything, and you loved everything he wanted you to love. Music was the best gift your dad ever gave you. Except Joe. Joe was the best thing anyone had ever given you so far. He had been the best friend, best brother anyone could ask for. But dad didn't really give Joe to you; Joe was older. So music. And your dad. And you loved God  _so_  much.  
  
Then you got older. Music stayed the most important, thing to you, still, aside from Joe. But he was less and less yours, more and more the worlds'. You didn't know how to deal with it. But when the world turned its back on your brother, you were right there to defend him, and happy to do it, but wishing the world would just take your brother back and give him the love he deserved.   
  
Eventually you realized it wasn't just that. You wanted the world to give Joe the love you couldn't give him, weren't allowed to give him, the love that made you giggle when he hugged you, made you feel warm inside, how you felt with Miley, but different, because it was stronger, and because this time, you needed it to go away.  
  
There was a time you believed that life was like a story book, all things revealed in time. But that wasn't how it turned out for you. You had to keep everything inside. It killed you some days, and other times, on the back of Miley's jet ski, you were just fine. It wasn't that you forgot you loved him and shouldn't, but at least you felt like some things might work out the way you had once believed. Maybe you would get married after all, have children. Joe could be the best uncle to your kids, and Kevin could be the most sensible, protective one.  
  
Maybe everything would work out.  
  
Just not for the better.   
  
_Now that you have purified yourselves by obeying the truth so that you have sincere love for your brothers, love one another deeply, from the heart. 1 Peter 1:22_


End file.
